


It’s Not Christmas Until You Come Home 有你才算耶誕節

by carolchang829



Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Still Enemies, Hatemance, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, both of them are assholes, bottom!Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 年輕時，Steve曾幻想過，有一天，他會遇到他的靈魂伴侶，他們會深情凝視彼此的眼睛，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。那...與現實相差十萬八千里。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	It’s Not Christmas Until You Come Home 有你才算耶誕節

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 



> 翻得有點趕，沒有Beta，如有錯誤煩請指正！感恩！

Steve踩著重重的步伐走進復仇者大廈的公共區域，他張揚的惱意過於明顯，以至路人一看到他都趕緊閃邊給他讓道。

離聖誕節只剩兩天，越發濃厚的節日氣氛對他來說真是太操蛋了。他朝電梯間走，好在九點準時與Trudy進行公關會議，在經過咖啡館時投去格外哀怨的一眼，就是那鬼地方，開啟了他所有苦難啊苦難。

電梯牆上也安有電視，正在播放今天的頭條新聞，因為愚蠢的現代人沒法忍受一刻沒有聲光娛樂。電梯降到14樓時，跑出的頭條新聞讓Steve整個爆紅 - 那新聞主角正是他本人。他詛咒自己，詛咒兒童醫院，詛咒Tony Stark，更詛咒天殺的Bucky Barnes，毀了他的聖誕節。

“擺個姿勢拍照。” 他們說。“假如您把小女孩舉起，讓她可以把星星放在樹頂上，拍起來一定很可愛。” 他們說。“再舉高點。”要求沒完沒了。

一連串的快門閃光，完整的紀錄Steve緊繃的笑容，他強迫自己在將孩子舉高過頭時露出微笑，這該死的動作讓他穿的聖誕老人T卹往上縮，亮出了他的腹斜肌，他的誓詞就那樣展示在所有人面前： _ **GO TO HELL**_ 。

好了，現在全他媽世界都鬧著想知道說出這句詛咒誓詞的美國隊長的靈魂伴侶在哪裡。這真是太搞笑了，因為連美國隊長自己都不知道美國隊長的靈魂伴侶天殺的到底在哪！

Steve衝進會議室，Trudy以她令人印象深刻的蛇般的目光迎接他，而坐在她旁邊的呢，正是Nick Fury。

他坐下時翻了個白眼，質問Nick。“她也是你的人？”

“當然，”Nick理所當然地說。“你以為我們會讓負責這國家最高安全許可以外的人來處理復仇者團隊的公關危機嗎？”

Trudy一臉志得意滿的模樣，因為她當然啦。

Steve向後靠在椅子上，對著天花板乾瞪眼。“所以你為何不說說我該怎麼對社會大眾解釋，”他嘆了口氣，在下一句話中盡可能地傾注滿腹酸澀。“怎麼解釋關於我的靈魂伴侶。”

“很簡單，”Trudy說。“我們什麼都不透露。”

Steve挺直上身。“什麼？”

Fury身體前傾，用冷酷的瞪視定住他。“你不會對你的靈魂伴侶提出任何說明。我們會承認你有一個靈魂伴侶，並引導公眾假設這位伴侶是女性。我們表示這位靈魂伴侶的工作性質必須保持機密，而你們倆都很高興能遇見彼此，這就是全部。”

“所以你們打算向公眾說謊，你們唯一說的真話是他的工作內容確實是機密，” Steve諷道。

“完全正確，”Trudy說。

Fury揉了揉他的鼻樑。“聽著，Steve。我手下有兩個超級士兵。一個是國家象徵，到哪都會引起騷動。另一個是不存在的鬼魂，連他的家人都不知道他是超級士兵。對我們的敵人來說，他們完全不知道他的存在。現在，” Fury沈聲嘶語，“ 猜猜哪一個對我來說更有用。”

“他有家人？” Steve問，語音有一絲破碎。

“他沒有告訴你嗎？” Fury反問。

“聽著，在南美執行任務後，我只和他在一起兩天，然後，如果你還記得的話，你把他派去臥底，從那之後我再也沒收到過他的消息，”Steve嘶啞地說。

“那任務至關緊要，”這就是Fury的回答。

Steve搖頭，覺得自己可能會說出衝動之言。

Trudy在平板電腦上瀏覽過一些文件。“所以，我們將發表聲明如下：是的，你有一位靈魂伴侶，你們非常高興 - ”

-Steve嘲諷地哼了一聲 -

“-但對方的工作屬於機密的，因此我們無法公開對方的身份。請盡量不要在公眾場合一起露面。” Trudy如是說，Steve認輸。

“我根本見不到他，所以這完全不是問題，”Steve猛地站起，椅子被他的推力衝地向後倒。

Trudy露出一抹體諒的淺笑。“哦，還有，我們需要你今晚參加Tony Stark的聖誕晚會。你知道，對著鏡頭微笑。我們不能讓你看起來像在躲藏。”

“基督在上，”Steve難掩怒氣。“難道我不能是去幹掉一個瘋狂科學家，或是去拯救一個城市免於異世界怪物的侵襲？再不然單挑一個渴望權力，帶著鐵面具的自大狂也行啊？”

“不行，” Trudy否決。“你要對付的是燕尾服和迷你開胃菜。”

“嗷，”Steve抖了抖。“看來我得賄賂那個白痴Quill去故意搞毛一些外星人！你最好小心，一盒超市魔鬼狗餅乾和一片二手唱片合集就可以讓我遠離媒體。”

Fury微笑。“他很快就會回來。”

“哼，”Steve再次哼哼。他肌膚上火燄灼燒的感覺已經好幾週了，他現在正處於一觸即發的狀態，他就要抓狂燒掉周圍的一切啦！

那天晚上，經過數小時待在健身房瘋狂鍛煉之後，Steve掙扎著擠進他的高級手工訂製晚宴服，手挽著豔光四射的Natasha Romanoff（穿著鮮紅色的亮片禮服）直奔廣場酒店，Clint Barton在他們身後自己一個拖著腳步慢慢走，這傢伙穿著深紫色的絲絨禮服內搭淺藍色的花邊襯衫，蝶形領結已經歪了。他們朝鏡頭微笑，Steve無視了所有對他大喊大叫的聲音。 _你的靈魂伴侶是誰？她叫什麼名字？她的誓詞是什麼？_

歷經整整五分鐘的瘋狂拍照後，兩名穿著從頭包到腳的黑色特戰隊制服的神盾局特工站到攝影師群面前，冷冷地瞪著他們。每當復仇者需要進行公關活動，特戰隊隊員通常會擔任安保的工作，因為，十之八九會有事發生。Steve搞不懂怎麼會有人覺得和復仇者聯盟一塊參加晚會是個好主意，真以為他們穿了晚禮服就和普通人沒兩樣嗎？假如他對自己夠誠實，他會承認其實這也是他同意繼續參加這種晚宴的主要原因 - 即使他恨死這期間的每一秒。

他終於入內了。照理來說，最困難的部分應該已經過去，但實際上，Steve只是從一個坑跳進另一個坑 - 從專業記者的採訪換成非專業人士的提問 - 而這些人的問題往往更是稀奇古怪，更探人隱私，一點基本社交禮貌都沒有。

無數次，當他從侍應生的托盤拿起香檳，他都希望自己能喝醉；無數次，他希望能回到從前，回到沒有印記之前那種破碎、空虛的狀態。不知道為什麼，知道自己有個靈魂伴侶，但這傢伙卻總是讓人生氣、總是不在身邊，還不如以為他沒有靈魂伴侶好些，那讓一切不那麼難受。

Steve估計，在Fury的手下發現他並指派負責他的特戰隊員之前，大約還有兩分鐘。通常他都樂於他們跟隨，因為他們陰沈肅殺的存在可以讓他免於和任何人打交道，作為一個公關手腕極差的美國隊長，他只要微笑就行。

但是今晚，他不打算繼續當乖寶寶。

第一步，朝酒吧前進，弄些勁道更強的東西來喝，他禮貌地對所有他經過的人微笑點頭。那兒有個女人倚在吧檯旁。他知道她是什麼貨色，通常在這種晚宴裡至少有一打這樣的女人，從她們的假睫毛下給競爭對手眼神殺，就像一隻隻攻擊性極強、急於劃圈佔地的貓。她穿著一套金色的貼身洋裝，薄薄的彈性衣料緊貼著她的身軀，完全突顯她的身材並強調了那對乳房。

他對她微笑。“洋裝很漂亮。”才不 - 那套洋裝難看死了，低俗又下流，要是堆在他的地板上他都不會看一眼。

她傾身更加顯露她的本錢，對他挑逗地噘嘴然後微笑。可惜她的假睫毛和眼緣不太貼合。“哇，”她說。“ _你本人看起來更棒_ 。”

Steve沮喪地閉了閉眼睛。 **為什麼** 。為什麼偏偏就是這一句。

那是他對Steve說的第一句話。那本來應該是Steve的誓詞，但是顯然（正如Tony後來詳細解說的），直到他的靈魂伴侶在基因上與他相匹配時，Steve身上的印記才顯現出來。而這可惡的王八蛋就那樣跑了，不管是出於報復還是怎樣，總之這傢伙是他遇過最最氣人的混蛋，他再也不想看到他惹 - 因為每次他一出現，Steve全身都像被點著一般（慾火）狂燒，同時他的腦袋瓜總會失去理智。 

吧檯旁的那個女人不會讓他著火。實際上，她有點造成反效果。在Steve深深著迷於寬闊的肩膀、勁瘦的腰臀、以及塊壘分明的腹肌時，她的曲線對他來說實在有點太...柔和了點。

她的指甲很長，塗著金色的指甲油，那些爪子按在他的二頭肌上掐了一把。“哇噢，”她驚喘。

下一秒，一個很有存在感的傢伙出現在Steve背後。嗯，他的特戰隊保鑣出現了。他不自覺鬆了口氣，奇怪的是，幾週以來，他第一次感到舒適。靠近這女人真是大錯特錯。沒關係，他的保鑣會解決這小問題。

那女人的金爪子正在溜下他的襯衫，就要鑽進他的西裝外套下。突然，那女人和他之間就杵了一個六呎高的特戰隊員。她被逼退一步，雙唇不滿地嘟起。

特戰隊員特製的面具改變了他保鑣的聲音 - Fury對他手下的身份保密有著極為嚴格的偏執 - 不過眼前這黑衣傢伙語氣中的強硬非常明顯。“請和Rogers隊長保持距離。”他警告。

“為什麼？”那女人雙手叉腰質疑著。“要是他不想讓我保持距離怎麼辦？”

通常遇到這種情況，特戰隊員都會將臉轉向（護目鏡下的眼神看向）Steve尋求確認，然後再公事公辦地告誡對方，要是再不聽勸告，她就會被驅離會場，並從此禁止再出席有復仇者的場合。

但 **不是這次** 。

他的特戰隊保鑣發出一聲憤怒的咆哮，其恐嚇意味足夠強烈，讓那女人嚇得往後，腳步不穩地踩著她的六寸紅底高跟鞋撤退。

Steve終於仔細看了看他的保鑣。包裹在黑色特戰隊制服下那倒V型的背影，厚實的背肌與二頭肌，瘦削的臀。頭盔下溜出一縷深棕色的髮絲。

Steve全身的脈搏澎湃轟鳴。他髖骨上的誓詞灼燒起來，他能感應到他身前的特戰隊員左二頭肌上同樣火熱的回應。“我...我得去下洗手間。”他盡力擠出話語。他逃到了復仇者專屬樓層的洗手間。（復仇者們參加的第一次公關晚宴很少被提及 - 那時他們讓復仇者和一般與會者使用同個洗手間，結果花了四小時才讓Hulk冷靜下來。）

他才想轉身關上他身後的門，他的特戰隊保鏢就緊跟著推門而入，接著關門落鎖，脫掉頭盔，拉下護目鏡，動作一氣呵成，如行雲流水。

“Bucky，”Steve倒抽一口氣。然後他爆炸了，累積了數週的性挫折讓他怒火狂燒。“你他媽 **到底跑到哪裡去** 了！？”

“紐約州北部冰冷的瘋狂地獄，” Bucky吼回來，同時扯下他的面罩丟到一旁。他很髒，鬍渣滿臉，眼睛周圍因極度的疲憊而凹陷。他朝Steve直衝，每一步都伴隨著憤怒的嘶聲。“我想念光明節。”

“等等，你是猶太人？”Steve訝道。

Bucky翻了個白眼。“我以為我想念你，但我覺得我得開始重新考慮了。”他抱怨。“我去一個崇拜死亡的邪教臥底，Fury懷疑他們暗藏了大量的生化武器，噹噹！那傢伙是對的。Fury派我去是有道理的，換哪個特工去都死定了。我身份曝光時決定掀翻那裡，可我已經被注射並且感染了那裡所有的病毒！炭疽病！炭疽病真是他媽的，還有埃博拉病毒，鼠疫倒是沒那麼厲害。Steve，我操他的累死了。我還是覺得很噁心。我已經72小時沒睡。可 **最讚的是** 什麼你知道嗎？走進這個宴會場，第一眼就看到你把你那張大臉貼在某個穿金色保險套的紅底鞋浪女的乳溝上！還真是節日快樂啊！混帳東西。”

Steve用力抓住Bucky肩上的綁槍帶。“我只擁有你兩天，然後你就不見了。你沒告訴我你有家人，也沒告訴我你是猶太人，你沒透露任何關於你自己的事。明天你可能就又消失不見，我壓跟不曉得可以去哪裡找你，或能打電話給誰說你失蹤了。”他扯著繫帶用力搖晃他，Bucky被他這番話驚得僵住。“我恨死你了，你個王八蛋，我真不敢相信全世界七十億人我偏偏和你綁在一起。可...”Steve突然哽咽，他的肩膀沮喪地垂下。“...我不想失去你。 **我才剛剛找到你** 而已。”

他猛地往前，吻住Bucky。這個吻暴力又粗魯，他們的牙齒撞在一起，嘴唇都被磕傷，然而Bucky迎向他，發出即將為一滴水而死的飢渴呻吟。Bucky那雙大手在Steve身上四處點火，扯開他的外套，解開他的褲頭。“ **幹** ，老天，我恨我有多想你。”Bucky抵著Steve的唇瓣咕噥，激烈地吻他彷彿直到地球末日。他把Steve推到牆上，Steve在Bucky的嘴唇離開他時發出不情願的抱怨聲，才發現自己已經衣衫半敞。“Steve，這還會繼續發生，”他粗聲粗氣地說。“我畢竟在神盾。我在那間咖啡店沒有任何前途可言。我在那的自我價值好感低於零。我還是會沮喪，但我現在能夠振作了。”Bucky試圖讓他理解。“我擅長這個工作。非常擅長，我喜歡做特戰隊。我不可能變成那種乖乖待在家的小妻子，穿著緊身胸衣和長筒襪等你從復仇者回來 - ”

Steve嗆著，從喉嚨深處發出一聲嗚咽。

“ - 呃，” Bucky卡殼，睜大了眼睛。

“ **喔操** ，”Steve擠出一聲咒罵。

“好吧。” Bucky喘出一口氣，他的瞳孔因興奮而擴張。“好吧，可以安排緊身胸衣和長筒襪。”他跪到地板上，抬頭注視Steve，他將Steve的硬梆梆的老二從晚宴西裝褲中放出來。“我得找人幫我把它綁好，緊緊地綁起來，”Bucky輕聲挑逗，一面伸舌在Steve的老二柱身舔了一口。Steve差點因此歪倒，不得不抓住大理石檯面的邊緣好撐住自己。“找個 **強壯的** 傢伙，” Bucky繼續說，同時繼續用嘴唇刷過Steve老二如絲般光滑緊繃的皮膚。“把我的腰好好綁細。”他露齒微笑。“ **Thor** 應該夠強壯，你覺得呢？嗯？他會幫我嗎？我得在廚房檯面彎下腰，這樣他才有足夠的槓桿作用 - ”

當Steve整個身體因嫉妒的憤怒而繃緊，大理石檯面在他的手下裂開並發出淒慘的碎裂聲。

Bucky一口咬在金髮男子大腿內側， **狠狠地** 。“沒錯。給我離那些婊子遠點，Steve，因為事情有可能升級。”

“操你，”Steve嘶聲說。

“不，” Bucky說。“是我操你。我要先把你吸出來，然後在這個大理石檯面上把你操出魂，再把你送回會場，和那些有錢的贊助人周旋時我的精液會從你的小洞慢慢流下。”

Steve整個身體都在興奮地抽搐，當Bucky濕熱的口腔包裹住他時他揪住棕髮男人髒兮兮的短髮。Bucky把他整個都含進去了，他忍不住挺臀，把自己更往前送，讓老二頭部撞在Bucky咽喉的狹窄處。快感浪潮激烈地席捲，Steve身軀拱起，眼瞼顫動著閉上。他內心的一部分痛恨Bucky能如此影響他，痛恨他能有效紓解Steve高漲的性激素，因為講真，他很確定大多數的靈魂伴侶並不是這樣的。

話說回來，也許就如Natasha曾經告訴過他的那樣，幸福對他來說有不同的表現方式，那種羅曼史小說或浪漫電影中宣染的情懷與他八桿子打不著。也許他熱愛的肉體愉悅也異於常人。

更或許，根本和Bucky一樣， **他就是個該死的變態** 。

Bucky正忙著運用他新得到的超級士兵力量和閉氣能力，把Steve的大腦從他的老二吸走。Steve雙手捧在Bucky毛茸茸的臉頰上，摩挲著，透過他臉頰的肌肉感覺自己的老二在Bucky嘴裡的進出。他雙眼緊閉，臀部短促劇烈地衝刺，純粹的狂喜呼喊從他的嘴流瀉而出。當他射進Bucky喉嚨深處，他能感覺自己眼中激動濕熱的淚意。“操，”他還喘著氣，衣不蔽體，突然間，澎湃的情感讓他不勝負荷。“ **我不想愛上你** 。”

Bucky站起，俯身親吻他，把他推向大理石洗手檯檯面堅硬的邊緣。Bucky嘴裡仍然充滿前液和精液的味道，他很硬，既使隔著厚厚的制服褲子和護具，Steve都能感覺得到他。“我可以略過潤滑油，”Bucky粗重的呼吸噴灑在他唇畔。“那應該會有幫助。”

Steve抬腿勾住Bucky一側壯實的大腿，然後一扭腰將他們倆換了個邊，把Bucky壓回檯面。“你還把潤滑油帶來了？真是放肆，”他評論。

“首先，” Bucky說，引導Steve把手往他的多功能腰帶伸，“你以為腰帶上這些口袋是拿來裝啥的，其次，我當然會帶潤滑油。你比恐怖電影裡第一個掛點的女大學生還要容易搞上手好吧！小親親。”

“操你，”Steve再次低咒，他的手指摸出一小瓶潤滑油。

Bucky對他壞笑，潔白的牙齒咬著下唇，他推開他起身。“告訴過你了。是 **我操你** 。現在，躺上檯面，讓我欣賞你像個好男孩那樣給自己做好準備。”

“不要，”Steve否決，拿起一條洗手間專供使用的厚絨高檔花俏手巾，把自己擦乾淨。

“好吧，” Bucky無所謂地聳了聳肩膀，轉身朝門口走去，一邊把地上的頭盔和面罩撈起。

“等下，搞什 - ”Steve咋舌。

Bucky已經戴好了護目鏡，正忙著把頭髮塞進頭盔底下。“事實上今天晚上負責你的人是Rollins，他們指派他貼身保護你。我回來的時候其實還花了點時間做匯報，不過，你會很驚訝當警察知道你是神盾局的人時會讓你在87號公路上開多快。總之，我會讓他知道你在這。先警告你，他可能會有點抓狂，你知道的，搞丟了你負責的對象之類的。”語畢，他戴上面罩遮住了嘴。

“你打算就這樣走掉，”Steve怒嘶。

“嗯，沒錯。回家，刮鬍子，淋浴，手淫一下，你知道，做那些比來這裡的傻事更該做的事。 **除非…** ”Bucky的臉部表情被面罩和護目鏡遮住了，但是他的手指往Steve的褲襠處比劃了下，明確表達他的意圖。

Steve體內的每一個細胞都叫囂著Bucky在虛張聲勢，畢竟，Steve已經紓解過了，即使腹股溝裡被激起的興致清清楚楚告訴他可以輕易再來一次，謝謝喔！Steve骨子裡一直是個頑固、死磕到底的叛逆主義者，他想叫他那渾帳加三級的靈魂伴侶滾回家吃自己，儘管他明知道Bucky想要什麼。

唯一的問題是， **Steve也想要** 。（譯者：就知道你們倆是王八配綠豆！）

當Steve的西裝褲和吊褲帶落在大理石地面上發出的聲響迴盪在空氣中時，Bucky的手將將解開門鎖。

Steve在他那個討厭死了的靈魂伴侶閒適地再次鎖好門轉身時，把自己的平角內褲丟到他臉上。

“脫掉面罩，”Steve指示，同時向後跳上大理石檯面，張開雙腿。“還有護目鏡。”他在自己手上滴了些潤滑油，然後一口氣將兩根手指塞進自己體內 - 因為他渴望灼燒的痛感 - 事實上，和這個混帳傢伙如此靠近，他人魚線上那幾個醜斃的大寫字母火燒火燎的感覺就不曾停過。

在Steve快狠準地開拓自己時，他的老二又開始變硬，與此同時，Bucky斜靠在門上，解開褲頭鈕扣，撕開護具上的魔術貼，懶洋洋地開始撫摸自己。Steve甚至都無法透過護目鏡和面罩指出Bucky在看他的哪一部分。Bucky把頭盔脫掉放在地上，他的護具塞在裡頭，這讓Steve有點想笑，這傢伙，一個超級士兵，才被注射並感染了驚人的致命疾病，可卻龜龜毛毛的不願讓他老二的護具碰到高級酒店的洗手間地板？

“ **快點** ，” Bucky催促，他的聲音透過面罩的過濾器傳出來，聽起來完全像個陌生人。

Steve忍不住咬牙，這情景在他身上引發另一波興奮。他從沒想過自己竟如此變態，很顯然，與他靈魂伴侶度過的每一天他都能發現新的自己，大概會有更操蛋的事能讓他興奮。“我準備好了。”他說著，滑下櫃檯，轉身，將自己的屁股秀給Bucky看。

“啊 - 哈 - ”陌生的電子音說道。“和你一樣。我改變主意了。”

Bucky根本沒脫裝備。他仍然全副武裝，穿著全套特戰隊制服、作戰靴以及面罩和護目鏡。而Steve則是腰部以下全裸，他能感到自己開始臉紅，對世界上最頂尖的超級戰士來說，躺在大理石檯面上的這一刻，他就像個無助的祭品，異常脆弱。

Bucky欺身向前，一手放在Steve的腰背下，在Bucky引導Steve抬起左腿跨過他的肩膀時，撐住他。Steve能感覺到面罩的呼吸孔緊貼著他的膝蓋內側，然後Bucky的又熱又粗的老二就抵在他的入口。Steve咬著臉頰內側忍住不乞求，他不自覺仰頭向後，差點把鏡子給砸破。

“我現在要幹你了，”Bucky的聲音透過面罩粗嘎又低沉。“很 **用力** 。你想要這樣對嗎？”

Steve只能點頭，喉嚨深處發出一聲飢渴的嗚咽。

Bucky進入他，一記有力地挺身，長驅直入插到最底，Steve像隻八爪魚緊緊纏住他。那很痛，但 **感覺超棒** ，他需要這個，已經好幾個星期。他的愛人 - 他靈魂伴侶的手用力箝住他的臀部，然後Bucky猛烈地操他，面罩和護目鏡的硬面刮擦著他的臉側，他的手在光滑冰涼的大理石上胡亂抓撓。

“擼 - 擼我。” Steve要求，Bucky那帶著老繭的大手握住了他。他還沒從剛剛的口交中恢復過來，他的老二還太敏感，這樣的碰觸幾乎太過，可同時卻又遠遠不夠。Bucky沒他那麼長，但更粗更大，而且他倆這體位在角度上幾乎完美合乎數學計算，讓Bucky的大老二每次進出都確實摩擦過他的前列腺。

“不准射，直到我說可以。” Bucky命令。

“為什麼？”Steve抗議。

“作為懲罰，” Bucky回答。

“為了什麼？”

“為了你這小朋克該死的 **欠操** 又看起來天殺的可口，” Bucky對他咆哮。

Steve差點笑出聲來，但被Bucky擼著他的手和幹著他屁股的老二完美的同步節奏給打斷，在Steve意識到之前，他正放蕩地扭動身體，既想往下沉讓Bucky的老二更深地幹他，又想挺臀往上操進Bucky緊握著他的手。他能感覺第二次高潮的預兆在體內不斷累積，他找到Bucky身上唯一露出來的部分 - 制服領口處裸出一小節頸子 - 一口咬上去狠狠吸吮，下定決心要留下最深的吻痕。

Bucky大叫，抓著他老二的手使勁用力，迫使Steve鬆開咬在Bucky脖子上的嘴發出沮喪地低吼。“你這混蛋，”Bucky罵道。“我是要讓你射在該射的地方，免得弄髒你的西裝和我的制服！咱們的衣服都是黑色的，你這該死的白痴！除非你想向所有六十歲的慈善捐款老傢伙們解釋一下你外套上那些白色的污漬是啥鬼！”

他退出Steve體內，把他翻過去，胸口貼在大理石上，“看著鏡子。我要你 **看我怎麼幹你** 。”他說著，然後重新插入Steve，一手按在金髮男子的肩膀上固定，以免Steve被他的推力弄得往前滑，另一隻手又抹了些潤滑油，再次握住Steve的老二把他擼上天。

這淫蕩至極的景象就在Steve眼前，Bucky穿戴的特戰隊護目鏡和面罩讓他完全看不到表情，甚至看不到他深棕色的頭髮，他把Steve的一條腿抬離地面，讓他的膝蓋卡在大理石櫃檯上，然後才開始再次操他。Steve沒法把視線從鏡子上移開。這是他的 _終極陌生人性愛幻想_ ，可這人事實上是他的靈魂伴侶，他體內的每個細胞都在歌頌它的正當性，以及他倆有多麼合拍，他的性慾被瘋狂地激起，他的高潮翻滾著即將登頂，終於他感覺Bucky握著他手勁變得更加用力，他插入的節奏也開始紊亂，突然，一條柔軟的高檔手巾輕輕裹住他，Bucky下令，“射給我， **現在** 。”

然後Steve就到了。在他因高潮而絞緊Bucky在他身體裡的大老二時，Bucky也噴灑在他體內深處，他一面呻吟，一面抽搐著射在手巾上，他的身體在狂猛的高潮中喜悅地顫抖，這極樂超過了他的想像。

他往前撲倒，臉蛋差點撞上鏡子，不過Bucky及時抓住了他，他溫柔地把他翻過來，扶他坐在另一條毛巾上，細心地把他們倆清理乾淨。

他像個小傻瓜那樣咧著嘴，他是如此快樂，因為Bucky輕手輕腳地幫他穿上內褲和西裝褲，整理好他的頭髮，幫他套上鞋子，然後脫下面罩，在他唇上落下有史以來Bucky給過他最溫柔、最深情，極盡纏綿的吻後，才準備離開。

“在這待五分鐘再出來，Rogers，”他抬起面罩預備重新戴上。“否則大家都會猜到。”

Steve朝他豎起大拇指。

Bucky在門前猶豫了片刻，他的面罩尚未完全戴好。就在Steve忍不住想要打破寂靜的那一刻，他終於說，“ **我也愛你** ，你知道的。”

然後他就走了。

  
* * *

Bucky遇上了Natasha，紅髮特工正倚在夾層的陽台上，注視底下飲酒作樂的人們，一只空的香檳杯在她修剪齊整的指甲間旋轉。他靜靜走近她，向負責她的特戰隊員頷首示意解散。她沒抬頭看他，也沒露出知道他的出現的模樣，但她的目光明顯轉向在人群中仍然耀眼的美國隊長 - 真心實意的笑容掛在他臉上，幸福滿足的表情點亮了他的臉龐。

“嗯，”她輕聲慰嘆。“你們兩個完全值得彼此。”

“看來是啊！我上輩子不知幹了什麼壞事喔。”他耍著嘴皮。

“很高興看到他再次微笑。而且我可知道你，打賭你面罩底下正傻笑得像個呆子。”

“嘿啦。”他從路過的侍應生那裡拿了另一杯香檳遞給Romanoff，在換掉她手上的空酒杯前，先朝她舉了下酒杯致意。“ **幹得好** ，敬過去我。”

“的確如此。”黑寡婦笑了。“也敬現在的你。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我要被這兩個傢伙笑死惹，又愛又恨的要不要這麼糾結啦！


End file.
